Captain America's shield
Captain America uses his Shield as a primary defensive and offensive piece of equipment for battle. His shield is made out of Vibranium. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers uses an ornamental version of the triangular shield during a musical tour promoting War Bonds, which he then uses in his first field mission. Rogers later acquires the familiar circular shield from Howard Stark. Rogers chooses the unadorned vibranium shield (actually a prototype) over several more advanced models based on the triangular shield. The Vibranium prototype shield proved to be the perfect weapon for Steve. As Captain America he accomplished amazing feats with it. Aside from bashing HYDRA soldiers and blocking incoming attacks, Rogers was able to throw it with near perfect aim and have it ricochet back to him. It is frozen along with the Captain when he sinks Johann Schmidt's plane on the Arctic. Iron Man A prototype of Captain America’s shield appears 1 hr 25 min 23 sec into the movie at the point where Pepper Potts comes in on Tony trying to get out of his damaged armor; the shield is visible in the distance below Tony's right arm. According to a tie-in comic, Tony's father Howard Stark created the shield. Tony subsequently used the alloy of a prototype to create his armor. The Incredible Hulk A deleted scene features the shield covered by snow. Iron Man 2 Phil Coulson finds a prototype replica of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. The Avengers Captain America's shield proved most effective in his confrontation with Thor as it absorbed the full impact from Mjolnir and caused a massive shock-wave to the surrounding forrest area. Steve uses the shield again in the battle with the Chitauri in New York to shield his teammates as well himself. Iron Man's Repulsors rays reflect off of Cap's shield to launch an effective counter strike attack on Chitauri unit. Cap uses his shield to catapult Black Widow onto an approaching chitauri aerial platform. Cap then proceeded to uses the shield to protect himself from a grenade blast that sends him hurtling out a window and to the street below unto the car roof. Because of the Shield structure Cap was able to curl himself and protect himself from receiving extensive injuries. Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Trivia *In Captain America: The First Avenger, both Bucky and Falsworth wield the shield in addition to Steve. Bucky during his last stand on Zola's train, and Falsworth throws the shield to Steve in the final battle. In the comics, Barnes was Steve's successor as Captain America and Falsworth was the UK equivalent, Union Jack. *Before Steve picks the Vibranium shield to be his own, Peggy Carter shoots it as she was angry at Steve. The red, white and blue painting afterwards doesn't cover the scratches done by Peggy's bullets. However, after Captain is frozen and thawed out, the restoration painting manages to cover up even that. *In Iron Man 3, the fake terrorist Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's shield on the back of his neck, except with the star replaced by an A for anarchy. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America 02.jpg|Capatain America's first shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. 9 Things You Need Know About The Marvel Universe Before Seeing Captain America 1311056654.jpg|Steve holding the Vibranium shield. Capshieldclose_up.jpg|Captain America's shield close up shot. CapThrowsShield-CATFA.png|Captain America throws his shield. CapsShield1-CATFA.png CapsShield2-CATFA.png HoldThatDoor-CATFA.png|Cap's shield holding open a door CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png|Captain America's Shield frozen in the arctic circle. CapshieldIM.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield in Iron Man. CapshieldIM2.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield in Iron Man 2. dfgbdhths.jpg|Cap's shield blocking Thor's hammer. Shield damagedcap.jpg avgmethod1.jpg Promotional 38210_10150212944645062_59003400061_13423480_7802851_n.jpg|Captain America's shield on display at San Diego Comic Con Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger poster. Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster.jpg|Cap's shield in the Captain America: The Winter Soldier teaser poster. Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Captain America culture Category:The Avengers culture